


among the lilies

by myn_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myn_x/pseuds/myn_x
Summary: Their birthdays and the days between are always busy, all lingering touches and hungry kisses and sinking so deep into each other that there's no telling their souls apart.





	among the lilies

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just gotta create the content you want to see, huh. im late for both their birthdays, but i still wanted to do a little something. yeah, i may have gotten a little carried away, but i am an emotional wreck over these two.
> 
> [lena](http://aoneshouyou.tumblr.com) *coughs* suggested [this wonderful song](https://youtu.be/d0qaITgBIsE) to go with this sappy shit that i wrote and cried over ~~and almost scrapped but we're past that ok~~

Every morning that Iwaizumi wakes up first, with nothing but Sugawara's quiet, even breathing beside him, he's reminded of how lucky he is that he gets to feel this press of sleep-warm skin against his own.  
  
Sugawara stirs in his sleep and Iwaizumi shifts with him, their legs tangled like vines. Iwaizumi winces slightly at the sharp pain in his neck from sleeping with it at an awkward angle, his fingers ghosting along Sugawara's arm and stopping at his shoulder so that he can tilt him back against his chest, press his lips to his neck, and whisper the words into his skin.  
  
"Happy birthday, baby."  
  
Sugawara hums, eyes still closed. "That tickles, Hajime," he says, voice full of sleep and affection. Then, more quietly, "Thank you."  
  
His birthday is the only day of the year Sugawara shows any kind of bashfulness, and the thought makes Iwaizumi smile as he blows softly but enough that the silvery tufts flutter against the shell of Sugawara's ear. Sugawara giggles and tries to squirm away, but Iwaizumi only draws him closer.  
  
"I'm not letting you go today," he growls, nipping at Sugawara's shoulder.  
  
"Oh?" Sugawara doesn’t sound at all displeased with the notion; he wiggles his hips, and Iwaizumi can hear the smirk on his face even though he can't see it in the darkness.  
  
If Sugawara is determined to tease, then Iwaizumi has no problem returning the favor. The hand that isn't trapped beneath the pillow begins to rove across the bare expanse of Sugawara's chest, and Iwaizumi grins at the hitch in his breath. "Think you're up for it, Koushi?"  
  
"Of -- of course." Sugawara gasps when Iwaizumi's hand wends its way down his stomach and between his legs. The steady warmth between them flares everywhere their skin meets.  
  
"Good," Iwaizumi purrs, right in Sugawara's ear, just as his hand dips below the waistband of his boxers and wraps around his semi-hard cock.  
  
Sugawara arches his back as Iwaizumi strokes him, slow and languid, neither of them really alert enough to rush headlong to the edge. With each roll of Sugawara's hips his ass grazes Iwaizumi's stiffening cock through their underwear, and Iwaizumi begins to thrust with him, his dick catching between his cheeks. The bed frame creaks under them, amid their groans and sighs.  
  
After hours and hours that stretched into a weekend of the best sex of his natural life, Iwaizumi can't help but want to fuck Sugawara into the sheets, as many times as it takes for him to run dry. He bites down on the other's shoulder as he remembers his first birthday orgasm, his seed spilling down down Sugawara's throat as he sucked him down until his legs shook, then there was the second shot of cum across his own stomach, Sugawara's fingers crooked deep inside him, then the third, inside tight, wet heat that pulsed around him, vice-like, then the tenth, and eleventh...Their birthdays and the days between are always busy, all lingering touches and hungry kisses and sinking so deep into each other that there's no telling their souls apart.  
  
Iwaizumi’s memory of the past few days is rousing, heat gathering in his belly. Almost reluctantly, he eases his grip on Sugawara and pulls back slightly so he can edge his boxers down and off, and then they’re forgotten somewhere between the sheets. He draws his arm from underneath the pillow and re-positions so that he's straddling Sugawara with their chests pressed together. His hair -- so much longer now since Sugawara told him that he likes it when he grows it out -- hangs forward, shaggy and sleep-mussed.  
  
"We’ve gotta start this the right way." Iwaizumi cups Sugawara's cheeks, rubbing their noses together. Ever sensitive, Sugawara laughs and squirms again when Iwaizumi's hair tickles his cheeks with each turn of his head, but Iwaizumi stills him with a squeeze of his thighs.  
  
"Always so proper, Hajime," Sugawara rasps between giggles, and Iwaizumi is so close that he can almost taste the words on his lips.  
  
“One of us has to be,” he says and erases the hairsbreadth of space between them, eager to begin his quest, pressing a chaste kiss to Sugawara's lips. “That’s one.”  
  
There is no more room for words as Iwaizumi scatters kisses on Sugawara’s jaw while his hands roam, coaxing gentle, breathless moans from him as he goes about his annual endeavor.

The tradition began as Iwaizumi's idea of showing his appreciation for each year that led up to their relationship. _You’re a real softie at heart_ , Sugawara had teased, but was quick to surrender under the heat in Iwaizumi’s eyes. His kisses, one for each year of Sugawara’s life, are always innocent in the beginning; but as the number increases and Iwaizumi’s mouth moves lower -- nuzzling down the slope of Sugawara's neck, stopping at the little hollow at his throat, tracing the curve of his collarbone, his tongue sweeping over a nipple before he continues teasing his way down his stomach and pauses waist-level -- he becomes greedier, gentle nips giving way to the drag of teeth against his hip bone. 

It’s not that Iwaizumi saves these wandering kisses for Sugawara’s birthday; rather, it’s the opposite, as his lips express things that words that can never quite capture, things he has no name for but find translation in the imprints he leaves behind on Sugawara’s skin. But he relishes this exaltation, taking his time as he maps out how much he loves Koushi in the constellations of his star-flecked skin.

Fingers sinking into the plushness of Sugawara’s thighs, Iwaizumi adjusts so that his legs frame his face and he looks up to find Sugawara watching him, cheeks blazing even in the near-darkness. He’ll never get tired of this, the way Sugawara locks his gaze on him with the utmost devotion in his eyes, their familiar deep hazel twinkling with mischief.  
  
"Last kiss," Iwaizumi says, voice strained from the effort of holding back. He doesn't look away as his lips latch onto Sugawara's inner thigh and suck marks into his skin, tongue flicking over the indents his teeth leave behind. It’s less a kiss and more a suggestion, or provocation.  
  
Sugawara whimpers, soft and broken, hips writhing under Iwaizumi's rough-worn hands. His lower lip is snagged between his teeth, and he begs with his eyes. _Please, Hajime_.  
  
Iwaizumi’s body responds to the silent plea without hesitation. He ducks his head and nudges Sugwara's thighs further apart, and Sugawara shudders against the scruffiness of his unshaven face. He pushes his legs up and spreads him, thumbs digging into the flesh of his ass as he sweeps forward, his broad tongue pressed flat against Sugawara’s hole for a moment before he traces the path to his balls with his lips.

The shifting of Sugawara’s hips against his face prompts Iwaizumi to return to his rim and he circles his tongue over it sloppily, teasing at the twitching ring of muscle with the tip of his tongue. When Sugawara grinds against him more forcefully -- impatiently -- Iwaizumi ghosts a breath over him before breaching him gently, easing his tongue past his rim.

Heaven is a place located between Sugawara Koushi’s thighs. Iwaizumi gladly loses himself to this, every single time, to the moans and whines and curses that Koushi lets slip when he fucks him with his tongue, the way he clenches around him like he hates every fleeting sense of loss when he recedes only to plunge in again, deeper, and in the way he _tastes_ \-- god, the way he fucking _tastes_ , like he’s made for Iwaizumi to split him open with his tongue.

It’s borderline tortuous, the way Iwaizumi works him open slowly, lips catching on his rim with every languid thrust of his tongue. The muscles in Sugawara’s legs begin to twitch, and Iwaizumi chuckles, low and rough, before he buries his tongue inside him and sucks on the puckered flesh, and the sudden intrusion makes Sugawara jolt with a ragged _Hajime_. He grasps at the sheets until Iwaizumi finds his hand and interlaces their fingers, his still tongue lapping, his free hand anchoring Sugawara’s hip so that he can fuck him on his tongue until he’s quivering, the lines of his stomach pulled taut, breaths shuddering like it’s taking everything within him not to fall apart.  

They lock eyes again, their gasps almost in sync, and the look lingers for a few moments until Iwaizumi’s attention shifts to the curve of Sugawara’s neglected, steadily dripping cock. He’s acutely aware of his own hardness trapped between his body and the mattress, has been this whole time, really, the sight of Koushi breaking apart beneath him being enough to make him come. They found that out early on.

Sure that Sugawara is ready, he pulls back and shucks his own boxers off, spits liberally into his palm, and gives himself a few strokes before rubbing the head of his cock against Sugawara’s rim. Sugawara gasps yesyes _yes_ , and the anticipatory twitching of his hips is so deliciously fucking hot that Iwaizumi groans, need clouding his already sleep-hazed mind.  

Iwaizumi finds Koushi’s hand again as he ruts against him and finally sinks inside and they both curse, and before Iwaizumi’s fully sheathed, he’s already thrusting, head bent forward as he loses himself to the perfect glide of his cock in and out of Koushi’s hole, his hips snapping jerkily as he quickly finds a rhythm and angle that has Koushi screaming his name hoarse, the fingers of his free hand digging into Iwaizumi’s bicep.

Sugawara pushes his hips up to meet Iwaizumi’s thrusts, and the angle is deep enough that Iwaizumi can no longer bear to pull out, so he fucks into him shallowly, his pelvis flush with Sugawara’s ass as he grinds against him, the slow stirring of his hips drawing the sweetest, filthiest moans from both of their throats.

Their heartbeats clamor as one, their gazes locked on the place where they meet as their sweat collects and mingles, ecstasy humming in their blood. At the tell-tale fluttering around his cock, Iwaizumi wraps his hand around Sugawara and pumps his slick length, wrist twisting with every upward drag of his palm. Sugawara arches his back off the bed with a sob and he spills, and Iwaizumi milks his cock through his climax, jerking his hand up and over the head as it pulses and dribbles cum. While Sugawara spasms around him, Iwaizumi thrusts roughly, and his voice breaks on a shout as he reaches his own climax deep inside Koushi.

Iwaizumi doesn’t want to pull out, and Sugawara doesn’t motion for him to. Instead, he wraps his arms and legs around Iwaizumi and pulls him down to him, and Iwaizumi collapses, not possessing the power to resist. They ignore the mess between them; Iwaizumi nuzzles into the crook of Sugawara's shoulder and absently brushes his thumb over his lower lip, and Sugawara peeks his tongue out to taste it. He hums contentedly as his eyes drift shut, knowing he'll need to rest for the day ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> [title inspiration](https://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Song+of+Solomon+6%3A2-3&version=KJV) (p.s. you should read the whole thing, it's some of the kinkiest shit ive ever seen)
> 
> [tumblr](http://ohmykokuroo.tumblr.com) || [other tumblr](http://zeppellii.tumblr.com) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovedeluxxxe)


End file.
